Sirius, How did you know you were gay?
by x-charlieanne-x
Summary: Hermione is desperate to figure her chances of pursuing her crush. Enlisting the help of Blaise Zabini how far does she get? Two shot, I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Just something that popped into my mind.** **Two parts to this.**

 **M for a reason, don't like don't read.**

"Sirius, how did you know that you were gay?" The voice rang out, an innocent face looking over at the older man.

"I just did, kitten, I found men more attractive and struggled to find women to turn me on." Sirius answered bluntly as he looked over to his godsons best friend, confused. He looked over to Remus hoping for help out of this hole he had found himself in.

"So was it always Professor Lupin-"

"Remus, Hermione you live with us now." The werewolf disrupted the witch to correct her for what felt like the hundredth time that week.

"So was it always _Remus_ did you walk in him on the shower or something? Or was I after your time in Azkaban?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious about it.

Sirius let out a groan this wasn't a conversation he wanted to be having with a nineteen year old, "I always liked to be rebellious and it just happened." He said with honesty, neither the animagus or werewolf had planned on their relationship especially after the amount of witches Sirius had slept with before he discovered he liked wizards.

"Okay, thanks." Hermione put on a smile before she headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom. She flopped herself down onto the bed with a groan, she'd fancied Sirius for years, she'd had a crush on Profe-Remus since he taught her, it was just so unfair for them both to be together and she was here alone. An idea hit her, she grinned as she thought it over before she stood just waving her hand to get the door to shut and lock only then did she head over to her wardrobe. It took her a couple of moments before she found the dress she was after, perfect. She placed it back inside the wardrobe before she sat down on the red sofa that was in front of her before calling into the flames "Zabini manor" before she entered her head inside. Blaise Zabini was one of the few close friends she held since the war ended, while she knew Blaise's secret of being gay and liking Draco Malfoy he knew she fancied both of her housemates.

"Ah, Tesoro it's so lovely to hear from you"

"Blaise! Thank god I've seen you, can we go out tonight please? The plans aren't working and I have just found the best dress. Shall we have a few drinks?" Hermione babbled out her plan quickly, as she expected Blaise was quick to agree without fully hearing her intentions. "Give me an hour, then pop by."

The witch pulled her head from the flames before she went into her bathroom, suddenly very thankful for having an ensuite, she showered before casting a drying spell over her body. Only then did she set about straightening her hair and applying a light amount of black eyeliner, mascara and foundation. She made sure her makeup was perfect before she opened up her wardrobe again, finding out that little black dress that Luna had bought her for her birthday. She's refused to wear it, but she had a little boost of confidence and she was determined to seduce a certain two men. Cautiously she pulled on some lacy black underwear before stepping into the dress. The whole dress only went from breast to mid thigh, from her breasts to her waist was pure lace, black with lots of holes it was a little thicker around her boobs to stop her nipples sticking out but it certainly wasn't something she would normally wear. The skirt itself was skin tight leather highlighting the curve of her hips before stopping and showing off her long tanned legs. She groaned as she had to help sort out her breasts within the dress, then she looked herself down in the mirror she shocked herself at the sight. This certainly was nothing like what Hermione Granger looked like.

"Hermione, a Mr Zabini is here for you" Remus spoke as he cautiously opened up the door though his eyes flashed gold the moment he seen her, he found himself speechless. "I-Wow, you look beautiful Hermione." He told her before quickly heading back down the stairs heat still in his cheeks as he refused to meet his partners gaze.

Sirius rose an eyebrow as he seen Moony come down looking sheepish, only when he let his gaze go to the door frame did he realise why. He let out a low whistle, "enjoy your time out Kitten." He said quickly feeling the heat run straight down to his groin, he looked over to Blaise nodding before going to Remus and sitting down beside him.

"Hey Blaise." Hermione smiled walking over to him before she slipped on the red six inch stilettos she had in her hands. She threw her arms around his shoulder holding him close to her "thank you" she whispered softly. The witch pulled away taking his hand, "see you later you two." She called before heading towards the door.

"I'll have her back by twelve, Lord Black, Professor Lupin." Blaise said politely before heading outside with the witch at her side. He pulled her close once the door was shut and they were gone with a loud crack of apparation.

The pair found themselves in an ally just feet away from a small muggle bar, they took their seats inside before Hermione finally relaxed.

"You could cut that tension with a knife." Blaise smiled lazily as he looked over the witch sat opposite him, he seriously hadn't expected her to bring out a dress like that. "Where did you buy it?" He asked her curiously.

"Luna bought it for me, birthday present I've refused to wear I guess today was just the right day." Blush hinted her cheeks as she thought about what she was wearing, she couldn't' even bring herself to look at it.

As a waiter came over and Blaise ordered them a jug of the 'Zombie' cocktail he knew by the time the jug was empty Hermione would be more than tipsy with her fair share of liquid courage.

Needless to say, three hours later and two jugs of 'Zombie' down Hermione was rather tipsy. Blaise paid the bill before leading her back to the alley they had arrived in, apparating her to her doorstep of 12 Grimmauld place before he took himself home.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we go! It earns its M rating here. Depending on the response I may write more.**

Hermione stood outside the door, suddenly seeming to come sober in that single moment just the smallest amount of liquid courage dwindling around still. She took in an unsteady breath before she finally rested her hand in the doorknob of the old building. "Come on Hermione it's only Remus and Sirius." She told herself before forcing open the door and walking in part of her was hoping they had both made their way up to bed, as the thought ran through here so did an edge of envy. They could enjoy each other while she would have another night of being alone.

The witch quietly walked along the hallway it wasn't until she put a hand in the handrail that she heard a noise, soft moaning just through the door to her left. She knew she should of just gone straight to bed, they said curiosity killed the cat; damn good thing she wasn't a cat.

Cautiously she turned and lightly pushed the door open just peering inside, the sight that greeted her was one she never expected to see. Sirius was bent over the arm of one of the new leather chairs while Remus was leaning over him pressing soft kisses down his neck and back.

Hermione could feel liquid beginning to pool between her legs the thin dress seeming too thick on that moment. She ran her own fingers gently over her inner thigh as she watched the werewolf work his lips on the animagus. It was all too much for her when she seen a glimpse of Remus' hard member just moments before it slipped into Siruis' back passage. She let her own fingers just gently slide inside her trying to imagine Sirius inside her while Remus was inside him. She groaned at the thought before realising what she had done.

"Come in Kitten, you're letting in a terrible draft" Sirius called over to her as he lazily turned his gaze over to her.

"Yes come in Hermione, as much as you watching turns me on I would love for you to join in" Remus added between thrusts one hand on the Animagus' hips the other curled in that black silky hair.

The witch found herself frozen, she wasn't sure what to do, so she pulled in the last remaining ounces of liquid courage that were running through her system before she headed into the room carefully shutting the door behind her by her dark honey coloured eyes never left the bodies of the two males.

"Strip."

Hermione had no clue which man said that word but she did as she was told, her fingers curled under the tight leather before she pulled it over her head revealing just her red lacy underwear below as she wasn't wearing a bra.

The was enough to send both of the men over the edge, they both called out in pleasure before Remus collapsed on top of Sirius closing his eyes for a moment. Hermione whispered a cleansing charm over the two men cleaning up the mess Sirius had left over the leather only then did she walk over to them.

Remus carefully pushed himself off Sirius moving and sitting on the sofa that was be said the armchair. "Come" He practically purred patting the space beside him, before Hermione could move herself Sirius came up beside her placing a hand on her hip the other on her waist as he led her over to the sofa. Padfoot guided her to her seat beside Moony before sitting down the other side of her. He moved one hand to cup her breast kissing her cheek softly before he began a slow decent along her jaw, down her throat.

A soft moan escaped her lips before Remus spoke "So, Hermione when we're you going to mention this to us? Did you think we wouldn't find out?" His tone held an edge of authority one the witch found herself unable to lie to.

"I-I" her throat was dry, another moan escaped her lips when Sirius chose that moment to nip on her nipple before he began to suck on the hard bud.

"I thought Sirius w-was gay. I mean both of yo-ooo" She let out a sound of pure pleasure when Moony slipped a single finger inside her wet folds.

"So wet, Pads she's dripping for us," the sandy haired wizard chuckled as he began to move his fingers.

"Is this what your questions were about earlier Kitten?" The animagus questioned, carefully he rose her so she sat in his lap his hard member pressing against her back.

"Answer Sirius" Remus all but growled as he slipped in a second then a third finger continuing to pump his fingers he could feel her quivering, she was close.

"Y - Yes! I heard you two l - last night! " Her voice was coming out in rough pants she needed a release.

"And you were jealous?" Remus pressed waiting for and answer before he would grant her the first release of the night.

"Yes" the word was barely over a whimper before Remus curled his fingers hitting that sweet spot that sent her straight over the invisible edge, she squirted out over his fingers.

Sirius barely gave her a chance to come down from her climax before he shifted her around so she was facing him carefully sliding himself inside her tight walls not stopping until he was fully inside. He groaned instantly, "so.. tight..." He gasped out as he began to move his hips watching as his partner pressed soft kissed along her shoulder, the Animagus used the chance to steal a kiss from the werewolf.

Hermione barely heard the words of Remus muttering the lubrication spell before she felt something hard pressing at an untouched area.

"No - Remus -No..." The witch whimpered this wasn't what she had pictured.

"Relax" both wizards ordered in husky tones.

Sirius held himself still making eye contact with the werewolf as he slowly slid himself inside the tight back passage of with witch between them.

Remus groaned barely managing to get the head of his penis in, "relax" he whispered kissing down the side of her neck.

Hermione cried out in pain trying to get away but the two warm bodies weren't letting her move, Sirius slipped himself out of her kissing down her throat until he began nipping at her breasts once again.

Carefully Remus finished sliding inside her, he ground his teeth trying to control the wolf inside him from just fucking her into the sofa there and then.

"Ready, Kitten?" Sirius asked after a moment continuing to nip and suck on her breasts finally drawing a moan of pleasure from the witch above him. He took that as his permission to move forward and carefully realigned himself sliding a hand between him and the witch carefully slipping inside her. She was tighter with his partner on top of her, something he thought was impossible.

A gasp escaped Hermione, she took a moment to get used to having two members inside of her. "If one of you doesn't move I will hex your bol-" She was cut off by the steady rhythm of Sirius moving first, she rolled her head back resting against Remus' shoulder with a soft moan.

When the werewolf heard that moan he needed no further invitation kissing her cheek as he began to move his hips in rhythm with animagus'. Sirius gently began to nip on the witches collarbone unable to supress his grin when she moaned much louder this time.

"Think we're getting to her Moony" Sirius ground out before moaning against her skin.

Remus' only answer was a moan himself.

Slowly the two men picked up pace "Fuck-R-right there." Hermione all but screamed, turning her head as she kissed Remus softly only to bite down on his lower lip nibbling gently.

Sirius chuckled throatily continuing to force himself in and out of her warm walls filling her as far as he could every time. With Remus doing the same and Siri it didn't take long for the witch between them to cry out as her first orgasm of the night hit her.

It didn't take long for the two wizards to follow after her, long white stream firing off inside her.

"So, Sirius, are you sure you're gay?"


End file.
